


Covering Scars and Revealing Masterpieces

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: He Was My Almost [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dalton Academy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, mention of self-harm scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt wakes up to Sebastian decorating him in a very personal way.





	Covering Scars and Revealing Masterpieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForbiddenDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenDusk/gifts).



> For ForbiddenDusk - because I'm bad at answering DMs, and, as is the nature of the beast, sometimes I don't know how to say what I want to say without sounding condescending. Hopefully, you understand what I mean <3

“ _Snork_ … _snork-snork_ …”

Sebastian giggles at his boyfriend, lying beside him in his dorm bed and snoring like a fog horn.

“ _Snork_ … _snor_ \---s _nnnork_!”

“Oh, well _that’s_ attractive,” Sebastian mutters.

“Wha---huh?”  

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“I’m trying’, but somethin’s tickling my … what are you doing?” Kurt grumbles, but regardless of the intrusion on his sleep, he doesn’t open his eyes.

“Shhh.” Sebastian switches from a black eyeliner to a white one and shadows the curve he just made. “You’re squelching my creative muse.”

“Well, your creative muse is messing with my sleep, so what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m decorating you.”

“Hmm, what?” Kurt opens one eye, but the second pops open when Kurt sees exactly what’s going down. “What the fuck are you doing, _Smythe_!?”

“I told you, _Hummel_. I’m decorating you,” Sebastian says, continuing undeterred.

“Are you fucking making fun of me!?” Kurt growls, snatching his arm away when he sees Sebastian draw a thin white line from one smooth scar to another.

“No,” Sebastian says in seriousness. He holds out a hand in the hopes that Kurt will give him his arm back. “I’m revealing a masterpiece.”

Kurt seethes as if Sebastian spit on him, holding his arm to his chest like a wounded animal protecting a broken limb. But he’s not cursing Sebastian out or telling him to leave so, in Sebastian’s eyes, that’s progress. They remain locked in this standoff, neither boy relenting - Sebastian imploring Kurt for the return of his arm while Kurt slides so far away from his boyfriend that he’s nearly become one with the wall. But in his hurt and humiliated blue eyes, Sebastian can see he’s thinking, deciding his next move. Sebastian still expects Kurt to unleash some form of fury – a hurled book or a nasty insult. But the one thing he doesn’t expect in a hundred years is the thing that Kurt _does_ – slowly stretch out his arm so that Sebastian can finish his artwork.

Sebastian takes Kurt’s hand gently in his and Kurt moves closer.

“I know you’re not all that proud of these,” Sebastian says, finishing the tail end of what Sebastian’s iPhone claims is the Unicode for the astrological sign Gemini. “You cover them up with leather and makeup, and I get why. They’re personal. You don’t like people seeing them. But you let _me_ see them. You trust me not to make you uncomfortable about them, and I’m honored. You’ve been so good about leaving them alone so that they’ll heal, but they won’t completely go away. You think these make you ugly, but they really don’t. They’re a part of you.”

“Fuck you,” Kurt hisses, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t mess up Sebastian’s work. “They aren’t birthmarks, Smythe. I wasn’t born with them.”

“No, but you made them.” Sebastian switches out the white liner for a silver glittery one that Kurt rarely wears. “Granted, it probably wasn’t during the happiest moments of your life, but I choose to overlook that for now and celebrate _you_. All of you. That includes these.”

Kurt sits in quiet contemplation, watching his boyfriend finish. Then, with a heavy swallow and barely any voice, he says, “I love you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian smiles, a little more bashful than his usual smiles. “I love you, too, Kurt.” He blows across the wet eyeliner till it dries, then turns Kurt’s arm so he can see the black, white, and silver lines meticulously crafting two Unicodes – Gemini, which is Kurt’s astrological sign, and Capricorn, which is Sebastian’s.

Kurt curls his undecorated arm carefully around Sebastian’s neck and hugs him. “You know, I don’t get you sometimes.”

“You don’t have to get me.” Sebastian wraps his arms around Kurt’s torso, lips brushing his mouth, ready to kiss him breathless. “You already have me.”


End file.
